Hook, Line, and Sinker
Hook, Line, and Sinker is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of the season. It is featured as the sixth case set in the Theresa Harbor district of Aetherbourne. Plot After receiving news that a body was found by the coral reefs, we immediately proceed to the reefs in hopes to find NightBeard, dead or alive. However, this proves to be to no avail since the corpse found beneath the sea was proven to be our very own weapons expert, Albert Norton. In the middle of the investigation, we are able to pinpoint the location of NightBeard, who escaped the grasps of the police and imminent death a few days ago. He is not only arrested and put in custody, but is also flagged as a suspect after finding possible evidence that may point to him murdering Albert. In the end, all the evidence pointed to only one person... Agatha Middleton. Upon asking her why she would do such a thing, she laughs extremely and abruptly stops. She explains that Albert was nothing but a meddler to her plans. It was known that Agatha aided in NightBeard's plans to assault Theresa Harbor, all for good book material. Judge Arceneaux sentenced her to Life in Jail, with no chance of parole After further investigation, it was concluded that Adelle Norton, the victim's own sister, was an accomplice to murder. Upon interrogating her, it was found that she was not very much aware when she did it. It was known that ♤ used a chemical to make her docile and indecisive. The judge, due to Adelle's clear remorse, was put in a psychiatric facility to regain her thoughts. We find a letter on the boat as we clear it out. It was from ♤, the enigma we've been facing so far. It was found out that they go to St. Augustine University, in Evergreen Plains. We go there to investigate, in hope to find out more about ♤. Summary Victim * Albert Norton (Found lifeless by the coral reef) Murder Weapon * Poisoned Dagger Killer * Agatha Middleton Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats instant noodles *This suspect uses the quill Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears violet Suspect's Profile *This suspect has watched the "Cleaver" series *This suspect eats instant noodles Suspect's Appearance *This suspect does not wear violet Suspect's Profile *This suspect watches the "Cleaver" series *This suspect eats instant noodles *This suspect uses the quill Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears violet Suspect's Profile *This suspect has watched the "Cleaver" series *This suspect eats instant noodles *This suspect uses the quill Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears violet Suspect's Profile *This suspect has watched the "Cleaver" series *This suspect eats instant noodles *This suspect uses the quill Suspect's Appearance *This suspect does not wear violet Killer's Profile *The killer has watched the "Cleaver" series *The killer eats instant noodles *The killer uses the quill *The killer wears violet *The killer is a woman Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Coral Reef (Clues: Victim's Body, Floating Metal Pieces, Message in a Bottle) *Examine Metal Pieces (Result: Dagger Scabbard) *Analyze Dagger Scabbard (09:00:00; New Suspect: Margeaux Quinn) *Ask Margeaux Quinn why her scabbard was under the sea *Examine Message (New Crime Scene: Dock A) *Investigate Dock A (Clues: Cellphone, Pile of Ropes, Notebook) *Look Through Pile of Ropes (Result: Brochure) *Examine Brochure (New Suspect: Ava Billingfield) *Ask Ava Billingfield about giving Albert law advice *Examine Notebook (New Suspect: Agatha Middleton) *Talk to Agatha Middleton about making a book about the victim *Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Photo of the victim's body) *Analyze Photo (12:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer has watched the "Cleaver" series) *Autopsy Body (18:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer eats instant noodles) *Go to the Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Captain's Deck (Clues: Footprint, Torn Fabric, Stained Handkerchief) * Examine Footprint (Result: Grey Substance) * Examine Grey Substance (New Suspect: NightBeard) * Arrest NightBeard for escaping the police (Attributes: NightBeard has watched the "Cleaver" series and eats instant noodles) * Repair Torn Fabric (Result: Margeaux's Scarf) * Talk to Margeaux about having her scarf on the ship (Attributes: Margeaux eats instant noodles) * Collect Sample from Handkerchief (Result: Dark Red Substance) * Analyze Substance (15:00:00; Result: Ink; Killer's Attributes: The Killer still uses The Quill) * Investigate Corals (Clues: Purse, Faded Photograph) * Look Through Purse (Result: Agatha's Waterproof Phone) * Confront Agatha about her obsession with Albert (Attributes: Agatha has watched the "Cleaver" series and uses the Quill) * Examine Faded Photo (Result: Unknown Woman) * Identify woman (New Suspect: Adelle Norton) * See how Adelle is holding up (Attributes: Adelle has watched the "Cleaver" series and eats instant noodles) * Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Track down NightBeard (Attributes: NightBeard and Margeaux use the quill) * Investigate Ship Wheel (Clues: Metal Pieces, Locked Box) * Repair Metal Pieces (Result: Ear Speaker) * Analyze Ear Speaker (06:00:00; Result: Ava's Speaker) * Ask Ava why her speaker appeared on the ship (Attributes: Ava has watched the "Cleaver" series and eats instant noodles) * Unlock Box (Result: Faded Letters) * Examine Faded Letters (Result: Adelle's Letters) * Question Adelle about sending letters to the victim (Attributes: Adelle uses the quill, Agatha eats instant noodles) * Investigate Dock Harbor (Clues: Garbage Bin, Handkerchief) * Look Through Garbage Bin (Result: Dagger) * Analyze Dagger (09:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer wears violet) * Collect Sample from Handkerchief (Result: Clear Substance) * Analyze Substance (03:00:00; Killer's Attributes: The Killer is a woman) * Take Care of the Killer Now! * Go to A Nautical Nightmare (6/6) A Nautical Nightmare (6/6) * Investigate Dock Harbor (Clues: Pieces of Rope) * Examine Rope (Result: Black Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Results: Adelle's Sweater Vest) * Arrest Adelle for serving as an accomplice to murder (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Coral Reef (Clues: Albert's Bag) * Look Through Victim's Bag (Result: Notebook) * Examine Notebook (Result: Victim's Entries) * Analyze Entries (03:00:00; New Quasi Suspect: Crazy Sandy) * Talk to Crazy Sandy about NightBeard's crimes * Attend NightBeard's trial (Reward: 20000 Coins) * Investigate Captain's Deck (Result: Burnt Letter) * Recover Burnt Letter (Result: ♤'s message) * Analyze Message (15:00:00; ♤'s Attributes: ♤ goes to St. Augustine University) * Attend Albert's Funeral (Reward: Albert's Jacket) * Move on to the Next Case! (1 star) Trivia Navigation Category:Theresa Harbor